familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Montgomery County, Alabama
Montgomery County is a county in the U.S. state of Alabama. It was named in honor of Lemuel P. Montgomery, a military officer killed at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend in the War of 1812. The county seat, Montgomery, has a different origin for its name, being named for Richard Montgomery. Richard Montgomery was an American Revolutionary War general killed in 1775 while attempting to capture Quebec City, Canada.) As of 2000 its population was 223,510. History Montgomery County was established on December 6, 1816. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,071 km² (800 sq mi). 2,045 km² (790 sq mi) of it is land and 26 km² (10 sq mi) of it (1.25%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 65 * Interstate 85 * U.S. Highway 31 * U.S. Highway 80 * U.S. Highway 82 * U.S. Highway 231 * U.S. Highway 331 *20px Alabama State Route 94 *20px Alabama State Route 110 *20px Alabama State Route 152 *20px Alabama State Route 271 Adjacent Counties *Elmore County (north) *Macon County (northeast) *Bullock County (east) *Pike County (southeast) *Crenshaw County (southwest) *Lowndes County (west) *Autauga County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 223,510 people, 86,068 households, and 56,804 families residing in the county. The population density was 109/km² (283/sq mi). There were 95,437 housing units at an average density of 47/km² (121/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 48.85% White, 48.58% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.99% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 1.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. By 2005 population changes had brought Montgomery County to the point of having an African-American majority. This was not a growth or decline but a shift. The population was estimated to have grown by 61 people from 2000 to 2006. African Americans now constituted 52.5% of the population. Non-Hispanic whites were 44.0% of the population while Latinos were 1.4% of the population. Asians had risen to 1.2% of the population. 0.2% was Native Americans. 0.9% of the population reported two or more races. This excludes those who reported "some other race" and "white" since all those who reported "some other race" were arbitrarily reclassified as white by the census bureau. There were 86,068 households out of which 32.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.80% were married couples living together, 18.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.00% were non-families. 29.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 11.70% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 20.90% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 90.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,962, and the median income for a family was $44,669. Males had a median income of $32,018 versus $24,921 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,358. About 13.50% of families and 17.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.10% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns * Montgomery * Mt. Meigs * Pike Road Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Montgomery County, Alabama